


【杰佣】轰鸣爱意

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣】轰鸣爱意

窗帘厚重的遮盖住所有阳光，屋内一片寂静，只有膝盖摩擦地毯发出的细小声音。  
烛火跳动着，映照青年白皙的后背，暖黄的光温柔的覆盖在上面，被打出红痕的后背看上去格外色情。青年在屋里爬动着，向着房间最中央的位置爬动着。  
“过来，乖孩子。”男人低沉的声音如同恶魔的低语，他向青年敞开怀抱，“过来，我的宝贝。”  
青年并没有一头的扎进男人的怀里，而是用头轻轻的磨蹭男人的手，然后才被男人圈进怀里。  
男人很温柔的吻了一下青年的发顶，手指抚摸着青年的后背，并没有特意绕开伤口，细微的疼痛一直刺激着青年的神经。他在男人怀里发抖，棕色的短发柔软的贴在额头上，但那双蓝色的眼睛中却充满平和与爱。  
“最近有没有乖乖吃饭？”男人捏了捏他的腰，似乎有点不太满意。  
“有，蔬菜和肉类都有吃。”青年说，他的声音沙哑，小心翼翼地伸出手环住男人的腰，然后开口说，“是杰克你瘦了。”  
“他们要求审判你。”杰克说，他的手指温存的抚摸着青年的脸颊，“你是英雄，奈布。但他们却想要审判你。”  
“让你为难了吗？”奈布看着杰克，双眼中写满了担忧。  
“没有，你不用在意。”杰克说，他的手已经抚摸到了奈布的臀部，脸上带着暧昧的笑意，“没必要担心这些，不如我们来玩一点让你喜欢的。”

Omega甜美的气息涌出，奈布·萨贝达窝在杰克的怀里不停磨蹭着。  
杰克的手指又重新抚摸上奈布的后背，“这么做你会很疼吗？现在还没恢复…”  
“没关系，我也喜欢被你这样。”奈布凝视着杰克，他那双蓝色的双眼写满温柔和认真，“我过去的决定虽然是为了这个国家，却也有私利在其中，你的惩罚会让我觉得安心。”  
奈布说着轻轻吻着杰克的脖颈，双手熟练的解开杰克的衣物，微凉的手掌抚摸上杰克的胸膛。  
“Omega需要被占有，而我认同的方式只不过是稍微粗暴一点。”奈布说，他一边说一边想笑，却只是扯动几下嘴角。  
杰克的吻已经到来，杰克一向擅长接吻，他的气息绵长，似乎能和奈布吻到天荒地老。这一次手指没有再多磨蹭，直接顺着臀缝抚摸两下，然后毫不犹豫的顶进奈布的后穴。  
被淫液所沾染的黏膜立刻发出煽情的声音，手指在其中弯转抠挖，摩擦着敏感的内壁，修剪的圆润的指甲不时在其上轻划，引起一阵痒意。  
奈布在杰克怀里挺着腰，粗重的喘息已经压抑不住，他不停的把鼻尖凑到杰克的颈边嗅闻杰克的信息素。

Alpha的信息素是淡淡的花香，并不甜腻，温柔的包裹着奈布。  
“啊…嗯………”奈布喘息着，屁股不断地随着手指的动作摆动，颈后的腺体散发着甜美的味道。  
其实那味道并不甜美，只不过在Alpha眼里，心仪的Omega的味道就是世界上最甜美的味道。

奈布闭紧双眼，因快感而诞生的泪水沾湿了杰克的衣服，他把头埋在杰克怀里喘息，手指紧紧的抓住杰克的衣服，整个人都窝在杰克怀里。  
杰克的手指还在肆意的操着他的后穴，微微张开的生殖腔被最长的中指微微碰到，立刻敏感的收缩。奈布的身体也不自觉的弹跳一下，细碎的呻吟从他的嘴里传出。  
“啊……杰克…嗯…”  
“我在，亲爱的。”杰克说着，双指并拢又分开，把奈布的后穴翻搅的发热。他终于抽出手指，指间挂着很多的淫水，他故意把手指向下放置，对准奈布的腰部。那淫水就缓慢淌下，化为水滴滴在奈布的腰部上。  
这场面委实色情，杰克的眸色暗沉，被束缚在裤子里的性器几乎硬到爆炸。

“奈布…我想抱你。”杰克说着，动作却没有任何迟疑，他很快的解开自己的裤链，把性器释放出来。硬挺的肉棒马眼流出前列腺液，高涨的情欲让杰克迫不及待的用肉棒顶着奈布的后穴。热乎乎的小嘴似乎也在期待杰克的到来，一口一口的吸吮着杰克的龟头。  
淫液顺着不停开合的穴口流出，打湿了杰克的肉棒。  
奈布不停的磨蹭，想要坐下去，却都被杰克阻止了。他扶好自己的肉棒，再一次用手指确认扩张充分，然后才缓慢挺入。  
“……啊……嗯…啊……”奈布的双腿夹紧杰克的腰，屁股向后撅，迎合着杰克的动作。  
他们的信息素早已经纠缠在一起，情欲不断的从心底燃烧着。

肉体的交合能让人们忘记现世的烦恼，奈布莫名想起了这样的一句话。那时候他踌躇满志，认为即使是Omega也可以在军队闯出一番事业。没想到国家完全禁止Omega参军，他只好隐藏性别来到军队。用努力去战胜一切，最终却在战胜敌方时被人暗算，陷入发情期，信息素爆发。  
那个时候也是杰克——他的战友又是朋友，把他搂在怀里安慰，Alpha的信息素一直如此平和温柔。  
只有当情欲即将引爆的时候才能展露出他本应该拥有的力量和占有欲。  
奈布有点走神，他看着杰克的侧脸，突然上去吻了一下。  
杰克的动作停顿一下，“怎么了？”  
“快一点……再快一点…”奈布说，他把头埋在杰克的怀里，声音闷闷的。  
这样温柔的对待会让他觉得不安，曾经在战场上的经历让他开始觉得，一切都是可以改变的，只有瞬间的疼痛是真实的。他渴望杰克所给予他的真实，如同沙漠中的旅人，渴望着一汪清泉。

杰克没有多说，但动作却越来越重，龟头顶在生殖腔的开口上不停戳弄，催促着这个秘地为自己打开。温热的液体从生殖腔的开口缓缓向外流，温柔的包裹着杰克的肉棒。  
信息素的缠绵引起新一轮的情欲狂潮，奈布被杰克压在地毯上，光裸的后背蹭着地毯的毛，有点痒。  
这个姿势进入的不算深，但却更加没办法抵抗。奈布的双腿大大地张开，杰克不停地抚摸着奈布的腿，时而压抑不出的Alpha的情绪泄露，便会不小心的把奈布的大腿捏出印子。奈布皮肤很嫩，稍微用力的碰触都会留下痕迹，第二天甚至会变为淤青，但恢复能力很强，几天就消失了。他的伤痕也是，弹痕也是，都很浅几乎看不到。

杰克低头去吻奈布，柔软的舌尖轻轻探入奈布的口腔，温柔的扫过敏感的上颚，下身的动作却没有丝毫和缓。  
龟头已经撞开生殖腔，正在那紧致的入口厮磨，淫液不停地从里面流出，把两人结合的地方弄得一团糟。  
咕唧咕唧的水声越来越大，肉体拍合的声音也渐渐变响。奈布双腿勾着杰克的腰，又因乏力而垂下，双臂搂着杰克的脖颈，嘴里的呻吟多了几分爱意的甜腻，模模糊糊地索着吻。  
信息素熏得他头脑昏沉，情欲驱使着身体的运动，鼓噪的心跳声似乎能隔着胸膛到达杰克的耳膜。

你有听到我的心脏在说爱你吗？  
奈布想起自己曾经看过的杂志上的一句话，这句话镶嵌在普通的文章里，却远比周围的文字更加吸引他。  
“杰克……”奈布忍耐住呻吟，仰着头去看杰克。  
“我在。”杰克说着，也低头看他。肉棒终于操进了窄小的生殖腔，温热的液体和内壁紧紧的包裹着杰克的肉棒，如同一个拥抱。  
“我…”奈布试图去表达爱意，却还是败给了自己的羞耻心，他偏过头说，“…我想被你标记。”  
无论是过去杰克给予他的承诺，还是如今杰克给予他的保护，都值得他这么去做。更何况，这些一切的温柔都来源于彼此的爱。  
“好。”

肉棒的动作突然更加猛烈起来，杰克拉着奈布微微侧身，让肉棒能进得更深。乳头被手指亵玩着，所有的快感似乎都在宣示着杰克对于他的主导权。  
Alpha的嘴唇贴在奈布颈后的腺体上，等待甘美高潮的来临，然后咬破那里注入自己的信息素。  
快感的累积已经濒临极限，奈布的身体开始不自觉地发抖，他的手指与杰克的相扣，后穴也紧紧地吸吮着杰克的肉棒。  
到达极限的时候，肉棒不甘心的在穴内又抽插几下，然后才一股股的射进奈布的生殖腔里，龟头卡结涨大，死死的封住生殖腔不让那里溢出一滴精液。牙齿也咬破了奈布颈后的腺体，把自己的信息素注入Omega的体内。  
奈布终于泄露出一点哭腔，他被强烈的快感所震慑，后穴不受控制一般的拼命夹紧，手脚却僵在原地不能动弹。  
直到高潮过去之后，两人才侧过身子彼此相拥。

“军部那边的事情你不用担心了，我会全部解决。”杰克突然说，他看着奈布，眼里带着认真。  
“好。”奈布没有多说什么，他只是有些疲惫地阖上双眼。刚被标记的身体缺乏安全感，需要Alpha的陪伴，但他也没有主动地凑向杰克。杰克知道Omega的体质，主动把他搂紧了些。  
“我抱你洗个澡，然后我们睡一觉。”杰克说。  
奈布头脑昏昏沉沉地答应着，Alpha温暖的怀抱，没有压迫感的信息素，还有刚被标记过的身体，都带来了睡意。  
奈布的头点了几下，最后安稳地靠着杰克的肩膀睡着了。  
杰克看着他，微微笑了。

END


End file.
